Mystic Light Knight
|-|Mystic Light Knight= |-|White Knight= |-|White Bishop= |-|Verche= |-|Exia= Summary Mystic Light Knight is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons, taking the form of a humanoid in a white and gold suit of armor who battles against darkness and shadows. It has two branches of evolution. The White Knight branch eventually leads to becoming Verche, the Knight of the Sky. A powerful flying knight who battles with holy energy and lightning. The White Bishop branch instead leads to Brightwing Angel, Exia a powerful battle mage with angelic wings who battles with holy light. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Mystic Light Knight | White Knight | White Bishop | Verche, the Knight of the Sky | Brightwing Angel, Exia Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Weapon Mastery, possible Natural Weaponry (Mystic Ice Knight's description claims that the 'weapons' of this series of monsters are biological and a part of their bodies) | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Flight | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable, if not superior, to Woodsie. Fights with a sword and is a threat to normal humans.) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Should be comparable to Exia as an alternate evolution) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Can 'fill the world with hopeful light', is a direct counterpart to Crowley who is of similar power) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fly at the speed of natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Natural Weapons, Swords, Halberd, Lance, and Staffs depending on evolution Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Mystic Light Knight and its Evolutions can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electric energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Mystic Light Knight: *'Orb Change - Light:' Changes the Dark Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks White Knight: *'Orb Change - Light:' Changes the Dark Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Elemental Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Light Elemental, and Phantom Dragon Type allies slightly White Bishop: *'Heart Change - Light:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Kukulcan Soul - S:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Dragonoid, and Phantom Dragon Type allies slightly Verche: *'Orb Change - Light:' Changes the Dark Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Elemental Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Light Elemental, and Phantom Dragon Type allies by 1.5x Exia: *'Heart Change - Light:' Changes the Heart Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs, allowing for more powerful attacks *'Kukulcan Soul - M:' Passively increases the AP of itself, Dragonoid, and Phantom Dragon Type allies by 1.5x Key: Mystic Light Knight | White Knight | White Bishop | Verche | Exia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers